The present invention relates to gun cases including means to facilitate convenient storage of the gun case. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved means for removably suspending a gun case from a support whereby the gun case may be conveniently and safely stored. The invention further relates to an improved handgun case including means to permit convenient storage and means to facilitate the use of the handgun case as a holster.
An example of the prior art gun cases is illustrated by the patent to Koplin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,018, issued Aug. 25, 1959, wherein the gun case is shown as including a closed loop attached to one end of the gun case and used to suspend the gun from a hook or similar support means.